Lock and Key
by loves2readlots
Summary: She is used to counting on no one and answering to nobody. But all of that changes when her mother vanishes and Bella is sent to live with her older sister, Rosalie and there is a cute boy next door . Now Bella has the perfect life or should be
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the story plot of Lock and Key I just put them together**

**Summary**: She is used to counting on no one and answering to nobody. But all of that changes when her mother vanishes and Bella is sent to live with her older sister, Rosalie. Now Bella has got her own room in a new house, she is going to private school, and for the first time she feels like she has a future. Plus there's adorable and sweet boy next door, Edward. Everything should be prefect right? So why is Bella so wary? And why is Edward keeping her at a distance? Bella soon comes to realize that sometimes, in order to save yourself, you have got to reach out to someone else


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**I don't own Twilight or the story plot of Lock and Key I just put them together**

Lock and Key

Chapter one

"Lastly," Emmett said as he opened the huge white door, "Your very own bedroom."

I was expecting pink or even yellow. Something very girly with ruffles and flowers. Then again I don't know my sister anymore. Who was I kidding, my sister, even with the short time she lived with my mom and me, had always been the spoiled Barbie. But to my surprise my room was very plain with a blue quilt and matching curtains. It was the only this that I love in this small the dreary town named after an eating utensil.

Emmett then walked over to the window which happened to be a door leading out to a balcony. He beckoned me to come outside with, but I was nervous again. I fought the urge to look at my sister again. I slowly walked outside to Emmett. When I first saw the backyard it looked plain and ordinary, but now I saw a huge hole in the yard.

"It's going to be a pool with and waterfall and hot tub." Emmett said smiling.

When I turn around to see Rosalie's reaction, she did not looked pleased. My sister is a very selfish person and only cares about what looks good or bad. This is why I was shocked with I met Emmett. He is her husband. I wouldn't have expected her to marry someone so fun. Emmett is the type of person that wears mountain bike t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. He is also the type that always cracks a joke when the air is tense. If he wasn't married to my sister I would find him kind of cute with all his muscles.

"Hear that Rose, she doesn't think I am crazy." Emmett yelled into the house

But the only response he got was "You should come in, it is getting cold." From Rosalie

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was before one in the afternoon, when she came to pick me up. I hadn't seen my sister in ten years. I didn't know who she was anymore and I didn't care. There once was a time in my life when I looked up to her and followed her every move of course that was a long time ago, and I was glad it was over. That is until the Smiths showed up one random Tuesday and everything changed.

The Smiths were the owners of the little yellow house were my mom and I lived for about a year. Before that we had live a variety of places. This was the first house that we lived in and the first house and my fist very own bedroom. In the other places we always had to share a bed and sometimes late at night my mom would ask me to leave a I would hear a man come in. Those were the nights I didn't get any sleep because of all the noise.

The yellow house was on a farm which was very different from all the city life. My mom wasn't much of a people person. When we were at a store I would do all the talking and when people came to collect the rent I would make up so excuse why we don't have it or say my mom is not home

The first day at the yellow house was okay though. Sure we left the old apartment we over due rent and other drama. But I was used to this.

Inside the yellow house was odd. The kitchen was the biggest room and everything was lined up one wall. There was one bathroom that had no door. My mom said it was probably just installed and before there was just an outhouse. My mom like the dimness and usually kept the curtains closed.

I met the Smiths five days later in the early morning while we were getting ready to leave. That is when a little green pickup truck came up on the driveway.

"Mom" I called out to my mother, who was in the bedroom getting dressed. "Someone is here"

She sighed sounding very annoyed. She is her worst in the morning. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"I don't know" I said watching as the couple start to make there way up they to the house.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed again. "Just talk to them, would you?" that was her usual saying when it came to people at the door.

The first thing I learned about the Smiths was the that they were very sweet, the kind of people my mother couldn't _stand_. The were both beaming when I opened the door.

"Well look at you!" The woman said as if I had done something an angel would do. Ha! Yeah right I am certainly not an angel child. She herself looked like a gnome, with her small features and halo of white curls. Something to put on a shelf. "Hello there!"

I nodded, my usual response to all if that did not encourage them I would ask "Can I help you?"

The man blinked. "Ron Smith and this is my wife Hannah Smith." He said while extending his hand. "And you are?"

I glanced back at the direction of my mom's room. Although she usually made a lot of noise while getting ready with the doors slamming but now of course it was dead silent. Looking back at the couple I decided they were probably looking for my mom. "Sorry," I said while closing the door, "but my mom is- "

"On honey it's okay!" Hannah said. She looked at her husband and explained "Stranger danger"

"Stranger what?" Ron asked

"We are your landlords" she told me "We just dropped by to say hello and make sure you moved in alright."

_Landlords _I thought. That was worse than witnesses. "We're fine" I told them quickly.

"Is your mom around?" Ron asked and Hannah tried to look in the kitchen.

I adjusted so Hannah could not see before saying "Actually she's- "

"Right here," I heard my mother say and then she was crossing the living room towards us while pulling her hair up. In fact she looked good considering she just woke up twenty minutes ago. She had been a great beauty once and every now and then you could see the girl she had once been.

She smiled at me and eased a hand on the shoulder. "Renee Swan" she said "And this is my daughter Isabella but she likes Bella"

"Oh well I can tell she is beautiful" Hannah said. I have always hated when people call me beautiful because I am not. I have long brown hair and plain brown eyes.

I knew my mother's sudden reaching out was just an act but I couldn't help but think how well I fit in my mom's side.

"it's our standard practice to come a check up on you." Ron said while my mother twisted my hair. "We know the agency takes care of all the paper work but we like to meet face to face"

"Well that is very kind of you," my mom said. She dropped my hair getting to go inside.

"Oh of course!" Hannah said "Well just let us know if there is anything you need. Ron give Renee our number."

Then they were on their way. When inside my mom throw away the number and stormed off to her room. The banging started again.

The Smiths kept their promise and dropped by every now and then. For my mother her kindness stopped the first day. They had always brought little things to give us like a birdbath and new hose. I guess since they rarely saw my mother it wasn't a surprise it took them two months to figure out my mother was gone.

It wasn't until the day they took me to the poplar house that I actually saw the report which sounded far worse than it was it said-

"_Minor child is apparently living without running water or heat in rental home abandoned by parent. Kitchen area was found filthy and overrun with vermin. Heat is nonfunctioning. Evidence of drug and alcohol use was discovered. Minor child appears to be living alone for some time."_

I know for a fact there was no drugs or alcohol and there was always a bug problem. When Hannah asked me "Were is your mother? Bella." I knew there was no way out of it even if I lied.

So I said "She left with her boyfriend Phil." And it was closed I was going to go live with my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett.

**So this is my first story I hope you like it Read and Review please I will update asap**

**~Natalie**


End file.
